


Fall For Me Without A Limit

by NCTism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Especially Kun wrecking Johnny, M/M, Tbh I just really love Johnkun, med student! Johnny, rich!kun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCTism/pseuds/NCTism
Summary: Johnny really isn’t expecting much when his friend Ten drags him to a high-class nightclub. He just wants to appease his friend and maybe find a hookup for the night. He certainly does not expect to be entranced by a beautiful man whose eyes beckon him closer.





	Fall For Me Without A Limit

Johnny really wouldn’t consider himself someone who didn't like sex. No matter what his best friend Ten would say, Johnny did enjoy the occasional hook up. It’s just that his time was mostly spent studying for med school rather than finding others to spend ‘quality time’ with. 

But of course, Ten was not satisfied with Johnny’s constant refusals to go out and indulge himself. And that is exactly how Johnny found himself being dragged out by an overexcited Ten one Friday night. 

“Trust me Johnny, I’ve gone to this nightclub more times than I can count. It has the best of everything, you’re definitely going to find someone to take home tonight! It is really high-class too, only the most attractive and high status people are allowed in” Ten said with a wink. 

Johnny just chuckled, “Whatever you say Ten, you’re the expert between us”. Luckily the nightclub was only a quick uber ride away from his apartment, so if Johnny decided he had had enough home wouldn’t be too far away. 

Once they arrived, they were immediately let in, despite the line outside waiting for entry. When Johnny mentioned it to Ten, he only got a quick response of, “oh all the bouncers here know me, I’ve got some connections my dear Johnny”. 

The club was already packed, bodies filling any empty space on the dance floor. The booths along the side weren’t much better, filled with partiers and some more, well, intimate interactions. Lights flashed from above, illuminating the outlines of those moving to the pounding music. 

Ten grabbed onto his shoulder, saying something that Johnny could only barely hear over the music. His words become clear when he leaves Johnny to go join the mass of bodies dancing. He knew Ten wouldn’t stay with him for a long time after entering the club, so he wasn’t too surprised by his friends actions. 

Johnny always felt a bit more comfortable having a good time when he was just a bit buzzed, so he headed over to the bar. The music was a bit quieter at the bar, so luckily he was able to order a drink without having to yell. The drink helped to calm some of his thoughts and break him away from thoughts of school, something Johnny had not experienced in a while.

He was lucky enough to grab a seat at the bar as it opened up, resting a bit before heading out to find Ten and dance. After he finished his drink, he was about to stand and make his way to the dance floor when the bartender tapped on his shoulder. 

“The man in that booth wants to let you know that he finds you delectable, and he hopes you enjoy this” the bartender says as he hands Johnny a drink and points to where said man is. 

Johnny takes the drink, a bit flustered from such direct words, and looks to where the bartender is pointing. 

Oh. 

Johnny is frozen by the look the man is giving him. Even from across the dark club Johnny can see the want in the man’s gaze, and it makes him shiver. Johnny feels drawn to the mystery man, and feels an irresistible urge to go join him in the booth. 

They are staring into eachothers eyes, and Johnny can’t bring himself to tear his gaze away from him. 

The feeling of a drop of water hitting his hand breaks him out of the trance, looking down to see the condensation on the cup of alcohol trickling down to meet is hand. He brings the drink to his lips, drinking the alcohol slowly. When he looks back to the man, his gaze is still on Johnny and beckoning him to come closer.

Johnny quickly finishes his drink and begins to make his way over to the man, now intrigued and wanting to know more. 

It takes him less than a minute to reach the man, and that is when he is able to fully take in his appearance, and oh, if Johnny wasn’t attracted to him before he certainly is now. 

Blonde hair, swept up to show an undercut. A sharp jaw that is accentuated by a dangling earring and sharp eyes. A silk shirt that only makes the man look more like a work of art.

And oh, Johnny was not prepared for his voice. Gentle, yet commanding as he addressed Johnny. “I hope the drink was to your liking? And I hope the bartender passed along my message”. 

“I- I liked the drink, and I received your message” Johnny replied, flustered already. The man patted the space next to him, inviting Johnny to sit. He took it graciously, Johnny wasn’t sure if he’d be able to support himself if the man continued his smooth talk. 

“My name is Kun, what is yours love?” the man, Kun, said. Johnny was able to say his name without messing it up luckily, however he was not able to keep his cool for much longer. Kun moved closer, bringing his hand up to Johnny’s face and drawing his eyes to Kun’s.  
“Well Johnny, I knew once I saw you that I wanted you in my bed by the end of the night. Is that something you would like as well?” Kun’s eyes bore into Johnny’s, and really, what was Johnny going to do, say no? He nodded, perhaps a bit too fast as Kun let out a quiet laugh at his eagerness. “Can you use your words love? I want to hear it from your beautiful mouth”. And well, who was Johnny to deny a request from a man so captivating. 

“I’d want nothing more than to be in your bed” 

There was a glint in Kun’s eye as Johnny said the words. “Then I think there isn’t much left for us here.” He stood and held out his hand for Johnny to take, “shall we take our leave Johnny?”

 

\-----------

If Kun’s high status wasn’t clear before, it certainly was now. The penthouse apartment overlooked the city, the bright lights shining through the windows. Johnny wasn’t able to look at the lights for too long though, his vision was quickly filled with Kun as he was pressed against the door. Kun’s lips met his, starting slow and gentle. After what felt like eternity, Kun’s lips left his and moved down to his neck. The feeling of Kun’s lips against his body, sucking at the sensitive skin, was almost too much. Johnny couldn’t contain the moan when Kun dragged his teeth over his weak spot, and Kun simply continued exploring the skin exposed to him. 

Everything moved slowly, the sensuality of it almost making Johnny whimper. He was far more used to quick, heat of the moment hook ups, not such a sultry pace. His head was pressed against the door, eyes closed as he fell into the spell Kun placed on him

Johnny certainly wasn’t expecting Kun to bite down on his neck, making him cry out both in shock and pleasure. His eyes shot open, looking at the man in front of him. Kun simply gazed back at him, a small smirk playing on his lips. 

“Let’s move this into my room love, I want to see you on my bed” Kun whispered to him, moving off his neck and leading Jonny towards what he assumed to be his room. Kun’s room was large, a large bed sitting in the center of it. Johnny was pushed against the edge of it, could feel the mattress at the back of his legs as Kun tugged at his clothes. 

Johnny didn’t want to waste anymore time, quickly tugging off his remaining clothing, leaving him bared to Kun’s wandering eyes. A hand pressed against his chest, and Johnny fell back against the bed. Kun followed, his hands pressed against the sheets on either side of Johnny’s body. He leaned down to brush his lips against Johnny’s ear, giving a quick bite before speaking. 

“Let’s start the fun, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self-indulgent oh god
> 
> You can find me at @softpuppyxuxi on Twitter!


End file.
